


Billie Kay Sex Headcanon

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [64]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Headcanon, Lesbian Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Smut, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Billie Kay/Reader, Billie Kay/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 3





	Billie Kay Sex Headcanon

  * _Billie is more Dom then you are._
  * _Pinning you against the mattress or the wall._
  * _If it’s the bed, she’ll straddle your waist her hands pinning your hands above your head, humping you as she kisses your lips then your neck, leaving love bites on your neck._
  * _If it’s the wall, she’ll pin you against the wall either facing it or your back towards it, while her fingers rub against your pussy._
  * _Sometimes you become the Dom, which Billie secretly likes not that she will ever tell you that._
  * _The both of you’s are dirty talkers in bed._
  * _“You like that.”_
  * _“You’re so gorgeous when you cum.”_
  * _“You’re such a bad girl.”_
  * _Billie loves leaving love bites all over your neck and inner thighs._
  * _Though you leave love bites on her._
  * _A lot of teasing from the both of you’s._
  * _She thrives off of pleasuring you, hearing your moans, just make her even hornier and boasts her ego up._
  * _Sex toys are never off limits. Vibrator, dildos, strap on.._
  * _The both of you’s have a pretty high sex drive._
  * _Billie likes to be caught._
  * _Billie fingering you and eating you._
  * _Though she enjoys giving she also likes to be the one receiving._
  * _Billie likes to sit on your face so you can eat her out, she either grabs your hands or holds the bed head._
  * _Eating each other out at the same time {69}_
  * _The both of you are pretty loud moaners, Billie is more of aloud moaner then you are._
  * _Orgasm denials from the both of you’s._
  * _Billie is obsessed with your boobs, she’s always grabbing them when she’s pleasuring you or your pleasuring her. Massaging them, sucking on them._
  * _Scissoring._
  * _Her favourite sexual activity is fucking you with a strap-on, gripping your hair._
  * _After the two of you’s have finished, Billie would be so sweet and caring._
  * _Leaving soft kiss on the top of your head, you cheeks then your lips._
  * _She’ll get a warm washcloth and clean you._
  * _Then cuddling you, whispering fluffy things to you._
  * _Though she likes to be the little spoon, cuddling close to your side or your chest_




End file.
